


Sharing is Caring

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Hanamaru is dating both Dia and Ruby, and though love each other very much, Dia and Ruby can sometimes be possessive over who gets Maru on which day. However, with Hanamaru’s birthday coming up, the sisters must set aside their differences in order to make sure their girlfriend has the best birthday possible. (Happy (late) birthday, Hanamaru!)





	Sharing is Caring

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, making sure that her teeth were spotless. Proper hygiene was an important part of her nightly routine. Dia had made sure to instill that in her brain when she was very young, so it was second nature to her now. She finished brushing and washing out her mouth, turning her attention to her hair. Out of its pigtails, her red locks fell softly to her shoulders, tickling the shoulders of her pajamas. She smiled shyly at her reflection, gently touching her hair to feel its softness. Just how Hanamaru liked it.

Truthfully, she had only started to try and make herself look cute because of Hanamaru. The opinion of her best friend meant everything to her, and she lived for those moments when Hanamaru told her how nice she looked or how cute she was. Most of the time, her self-esteem wouldn't let her believe such things, but it was still nice to hear. She lived for the happiness she felt with her best friend, which was why it was still so incredible that they had started dating.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she started walking to her room with a smile on her face. Hanamaru was staying the night - the whole weekend, in fact - and Ruby was ready to jump into bed and cuddle with her. She was so warm that there wasn't even any need for blankets. Her walk to her room went right by Dia's, and she could hear sounds coming from behind the door. It stopped her right in her tracks, and it quickly wiped the smile from her face. In its place was a knowing frown, and a resigned sigh came from her lips.

Without knocking, she turned the doorknob and pushed it open, letting the door swing open and reveal the truth to her. The main lights were off, but a desk lamp was on to illuminate the deeds that were being done right on her big sister's bed. Hanamaru was lying there on her back, naked as the day she was born. Some of her clothes could be seen hanging onto the edge of the bed. In between her legs was Dia, her shirt the only article of clothing being worn between the pair. Unless one included the strap-on that Dia had wrapped around her hips.

"Sis..." Ruby sighed again as her entrance caused the proceedings to grind to a halt. Dia stopped her thrusting, leaving the strap-on still buried deep inside of Hanamaru. Though she had the courtesy to blush and look appropriately embarrassed, Dia wasn't prepared to offer the same. She looked at Ruby almost curiously, as if she was daring her to say something. "I can't believe you'd do this... when you know that it's my night with Hanamaru!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I came to your room under innocent pretenses, and it was Hanamaru who insisted we go back to my room to settle some 'urgent needs'." Dia couldn't stop herself from grinning, jerking her hips a little to get a surprised moan out of Hanamaru. "It's not my fault Hanamaru can't resist me."

"Ugh, you always do this!" Ruby pouted and stomped her foot against the ground, storming over and grabbing Hanamaru's hand. "You got to have Hanamaru in your office yesterday, so it's my day with her!" This was a point of great frustration. It wasn't only her that was dating Ruby. In fact, both her and Dia had surprised Hanamaru - and each other - by confessing at the same time. Not wanting to choose between the two sisters she had come to love so much, she suggested they both date her. Neither of them had expected it would lead to these types of complications, though.

"What's the big deal? It was while you were getting ready for bed, so it wasn't like you missed much." Dia just shrugged off Ruby's complaints. The two of them had agreed to split time with Hanamaru, so that neither sister got left out. However, it turned out that Kurosawas weren't much for sharing, and much of their dating life had been spent trying to wrestle Hanamaru away from the other in order to spend time with her. Normally a shy and soft-spoken girl, Ruby was surprisingly vocal when it came to their girlfriend. "You can still have her in your bed tonight, so just let me finish up here and you can have her back."

"That's not the point! She's supposed to be mine for the whole day!" Ruby tugged on Hanamaru's hand, as if she could yank her off of the bed and back to her room. Hanamaru squeaked in embarrassment, caught between the two feuding Kurosawas. Maybe she should've expected this, but she was naive and in love with both girls. They both were cute and had their own quirks and charms. She loved how sweet and shy Ruby was, but she couldn't deny the excited shivers that ran up and down her spine whenever Dia put her in her place and treated her like something more akin to a pet.

"D-Dia, Ruby, don't fight..." Hanamaru pleaded with them, squeezing Ruby's hand and looking at her from her upside down position. "Why don't I help you as well, Ruby? I'll make you feel good, and then we can go back to your bed. I promise." She held Ruby's stare, giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Ruby couldn't resist them for long, and she finally gave in.

"Alright... but we go back to my room right after, okay?" Hanamaru nodded eagerly, while Dia didn't make any moves to deny either of them. It didn't really matter to her. As long as she got what she wanted, it would be okay. Besides, she could admit that she was treading on her sister's territory with what she was doing. There was just something about Hanamaru that made her hard to resist.

Ruby looked up at Dia, then looked right back down shyly. She wasn't all that embarrassed about seeing Dia fuck Hanamaru: at least, not anymore. It was just weird to have their shared girlfriend pleasure both of them at the same time. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to look. Certainly not at Dia, because that would be weird. Of course, she thought that like what they were doing was completely normal in the first place, which it certainly wasn't.

Without looking at either of them, she pulled down her pajama bottoms, her cute pink panties coming down with them. She stepped out of them and crawled onto the bed, feeling a bit uplifted by Hanamaru's encouraging smile. Her other friends would probably be surprised that she actually had intimate desires, but she had a hard time denying her own sexual wants, especially when it came to Hanamaru. She wasn't some cute, innocent little flower anymore. Sex talk only embarrassed her somewhat now.

She sat herself down on Hanamaru's face, deciding to stare up at the ceiling in order to keep from feeling any further embarrassment. Hanamaru's hands quickly wrapped around her hips and grabbed her thighs, and Ruby let out a high-pitched moan when she felt that lovely tongue start to prod at her folds. That was enough waiting time for Dia, who went right back to slamming her strap-on in and out of Hanamaru's pussy. She started to writhe and shriek beneath Ruby, forcing her to look down and plant her feet to avoid being bucked off onto the floor.

In the back of her mind, she had a feeling that her own needs wouldn't be paid much attention, since Hanamaru was being pounded so hard by Dia. However, those thoughts were premature. Even while getting her womb rattled by a stupidly big strap on, Hanamaru still had the presence of mind to start eating Ruby out. Ruby sighed happily, letting out a few squeaky moans as she wriggled her hips atop Hanamaru's face, subtly pushing down to try and get her tongue deeper inside her. She would not be disappointed there either.

Without meaning to, her eyes drifted down between Hanamaru's legs, where she watched Dia's strap-on piston in and out of Hanamaru's pussy. She became fascinated by it, even as her own pleasure shook her legs. Even while eating her out, Hanamaru's moans were audible, plain as day. She began to feel somewhat inadequate, since she'd never been able to pleasure Hanamaru like that. Maybe her dainty little fingers weren't enough for their needy girlfriend. Could she be dominant enough to do such things to her, though?

That question would have to be answered later. For now, Ruby did her best to push those concerning conundrums to the side in order to try and lose herself in the pleasure Hanamaru's tongue was bringing her. She closed her eyes and moaned, bucking against Hanamaru's tongue as her auditory functions were heightened without her sight. Muffled moans were easily heard between her legs, and she could also hear Dia's heavy breathing in front of her. Whether or not she was close, Ruby didn't dare ask. Regardless, she figured that Hanamaru would be asked to finish her off before crawling into Ruby's bed. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Dia could take a long time to cum if she was feeling fickle about it. Hanamaru had clued her in on that piece of information she admittedly would've rather not known about.

Her stamina hadn't yet grown to such high levels yet, and it didn't take Hanamaru much tonguework to get Ruby to cum. It made her ashamed that she couldn't hold on for a long enough time to make things really worthwhile for Hanamaru, but when she was squirting her juices all over Hanamaru's face, those thoughts had to take a backseat. All she could really think about in that moment was how heckin' good it felt, and she rode her girlfriend's face gratefully until her orgasm subsided and she collapsed onto the bed, leaving Hanamaru at the mercy of Dia.

Now that Dia had complete control, she could put that little extra bit of force she couldn't while Ruby was there. She thrust her hips forward with as much strength as she wanted, reaching forward with her hands to greedily grope Hanamaru's plump chest. Hanamaru arched her back and moaned happily as Dia pounded her relentlessly, writhing and yanking on the bedsheets until she was brought to an eye-popping orgasm. All Ruby could do, meanwhile, was stare up at the ceiling with a hand over her pounding heart, listening to the incredible sounds of pleasure Hanamaru made.

She had been correct when she assumed Hanamaru would have to finish Dia off first before leaving. Once she had come down from her incredible orgasm, Hanamaru turned onto her stomach and inched forward, taking the strap-on in her mouth so she could give it a proper cleaning. Her tongue moved around the phallic object, tired but determined to clean up the mess she had made. She made sure every drop of her orgasm had been cleaned off before pulling away, smiling with satisfaction. Then Dia unclipped the strap-on and tossed it aside, not needing to say anything for Hanamaru to know what to do next.

Ruby sighed and rolled off the bed as the sound of Hanamaru's tongue working Dia's pussy hit her ears. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was going to take awhile, but she knew that if she left, Dia would find some way to keep Hanamaru there for the night. That wasn't going to fly: not tonight. She didn't like standing up to her sister, mostly because she did such a bad job of it, but she was going to put her foot down tonight. It was her night with Hanamaru, and she wouldn't let her frustrations fester long.

It seemed that her presumptions were going to be proven wrong again that night. After she pulled back on her bottoms, she only had to wait a few minutes longer before Dia was thrown over the edge with a rich, drawn out moan. She wondered if Dia had pushed herself to an orgasm faster because she knew how impatient Ruby was getting. That was kind of sweet, in its own way... though it could've been avoided if she'd just left Hanamaru alone that night.

With both herself and Dia properly satiated, Hanamaru started to gather her clothes while Dia watched on in silent satisfaction. There wasn't much for her to gather, honestly: just a long t-shirt and a pair of panties. She'd been dressed for bed when Dia came calling, sending her straight to bed for a completely different reason. Normally she'd kiss Dia goodnight, but Dia didn't like to taste herself after sex, so she settled for a quiet goodnight before stumbling out of her room with Ruby right behind her.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Hanamaru whispered as the two tiptoed back to Ruby's room, not wanting to wake up her parents. "I couldn't control myself. I've been a bad girlfriend, zura." She looked really apologetic, which wore down Ruby's annoyance. There was no way she could stay mad at Hanamaru, especially when she felt so bad. That wasn't what she wanted. The last thing she wanted was Hanamaru to feel bad about herself.

"It's okay, Hanamaru. I just missed you is all." That seemed to cheer her up a bit, and Ruby smiled with relief. She didn't feel all that mad anymore as they went back into her room and climbed into bed. Cuddling up close to Hanamaru, she leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Hanamaru."

"I love you too, Ruby." Both of them smiled warmly at each other, snuggling up happily with each other. This was something that they both really loved doing. It was something that wasn't really possible with two friends. They had to be dating to feel that warm, wonderful intimacy with each other. Sighing happily, Ruby laid her head on Hanamaru's plush chest and closed her eyes, letting the warmth and slow, even breathing of her girlfriend drift her off to sleep.

* * *

Hanamaru was the first to wake up, which was quite the surprise. On weekends, she was likely to sleep until noon, but today she woke up much earlier. Yawning, she looked over at Ruby's alarm clock, groaning when she saw that it said 08:00. "Too early, zura..." For some reason, she felt that she couldn't get back to sleep. Maybe it was her stomach growling angrily at her. She needed some food, and there wouldn't be any restful sleep until her needs were met.

At some point in the night, Ruby's head had fallen off Hanamaru's chest and onto the pillow, allowing her to leave the bed unencumbered. Smiling at how cute Ruby looked while she was sleeping, she gave her a kiss on the forehead, then got out of bed as lightly as she could. Then it was time to exit the room and head straight for the kitchen, where food would hopefully be awaiting her.

In the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosawa were already at the table, sitting down for a good, wholesome breakfast. Both of them looked up as Hanamaru entered, smiles twitching on their lips. "Good morning, Hanamaru dear. Would you like something to eat?" It was a question that Mrs. Kurosawa already knew the answer to. Ruby had been friends with Hanamaru long enough for the rest of the family to know of her often voracious appetite.

"Yes please, Mrs. Kurosawa." Smiling sleepily, Hanamaru sat down at the table in her designated spot: right between where Dia and Ruby would sit. It was weird how easily she'd been accepted into the family, but it made her happy to know that Dia and Ruby's parents approved of them dating, even in a triangle sort of way. She knew that Mrs. Kurosawa was just happy that her daughters were happy, but when it came to Mr. Kurosawa, he was pleased to see his eldest daughter establishing her dominion over another. For Ruby, he held hope that having someone like Hanamaru would bring out her own dominant character. It laid dormant inside, but it was there inside every Kurosawa.

"Here you go, dear." The Kurosawa matriarch had quickly fashioned up a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon for the hungry girl, though she was surprised that she was even serving Hanamaru breakfast. Usually she didn't wake up until lunchtime, so this was a pleasant surprise. She would be happy to sit down and talk with the girl who had captured her babies' hearts. "Eat up."

"Thanks, ma'am!" Her stomach was ever thankful as Hanamaru filled it up with a delicious breakfast. She wanted to really go to town on the food, but she knew she needed to express some sort of decorum around her girlfriends' parents. They were very classy individuals, after all. So even though she wanted to wolf everything down and ask for seconds, she ate at a pace she hoped was calm enough to not make her seem piggish. "It's all so good, zura!"

"I'm glad you like it, dear." Mrs. Kurosawa sat down and folded her hands together, leaning in slightly with her eyes on Hanamaru. "So how is everything going with my daughters, Hanamaru? I hope they aren't distracting you from your schoolwork."

"Oh no ma'am, not at all. Dia's actually a big help with my homework, zura." She hoped that she wasn't blushing with thoughts of what exactly they were doing together that would lead to such potential distractions. "Th-Though she doesn't just give me the answers. She teaches me how to do the stuff I have problems with."

"That's my little Diamond. Always so helpful." Hanamaru giggled at the nickname, though she knew better than to repeat it in front of Dia. The repercussions would be swift, and she would certainly have trouble walking home afterwards. "And how about Ruby? Is she being good to you?"

"Mhm! Ruby's the sweetest person in the whole wide world, zura!" Despite being sisters, there wasn't a lot that was similar between Dia and Ruby. Hanamaru didn't mind, though. In fact, she loved their differences. Ruby's loving kindness made her heart soar, never failing to chase away the bad thoughts she may have about herself from time to time. There was no one sweeter than her Ruby, and she loved her with all of her heart.

As for Dia, it was a completely different scenario. Not that she didn't believe Dia loved her, but she had her own special way of showing her. Sometimes that way just involved putting a collar around her neck and making her beg for Master to punish her. Her hand went up to her neck on instinct, feeling the smooth, exposed skin. She felt naked without that collar sometimes: cold without the sheer thrill of being told what to do. Of course, it would've been mortifying for Dia's parents to see her walking around like some kind of dog, but... there was definitely some appeal to being seen doing something so wrong, so perverse.

Dia was dominating, and Ruby was doting. That was the bottom line really, and there was nothing wrong with either way the sisters showed her love. She enjoyed all of it, and she loved both of them very much. That's why she couldn't choose between them. How could she, when her heart was big enough for both of them? She was thankful every day that the two of them had said yes to her proposal, and life was just so much better with both of them closer to her than she could've ever before imagined.

The sound of stampeding footsteps caught all of their attentions, and they turned to the hallway to see Dia and Ruby burst into view. Their own attention was instantly placed on Hanamaru, and they both started shoving each other in order to be the first to reach her. Hanamaru sighed at the display they were putting on, but it was forgiven when they both placed kisses on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Hanamaru." Dia's tone was proper as always, even in the early mornings. It wasn't that she was a morning person, but she didn't want anyone to see her at less than her best. Even if it was just her family. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm!" She smiled while Mrs. Kurosawa began to fix up two plates of food for her daughters. "Did you, zura?"

"Oh yes, I slept very well." There was something in her eyes that let Hanamaru know exactly why her sleep was so good, and again she did her best to not blush in front of Dia and Ruby's parents.

"I'm glad you slept well," Ruby piped up, taking Hanamaru's hand in her own. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Well, there are a couple of books I'd like to check out, zura..."

"Why don't we go there, then? We can get ice cream afterwards. It'll be a date!" Hanamaru was more than happy to agree to a date with Ruby, though both of them then turned to Dia to see if she was going to be joining them.

"That sounds acceptable. As long as you have your homework done by the end of the day." A faint smile played on Dia's lips, her voice lowering so that only Hanamaru would be able to understand her. "And we'll have to pick out the perfect outfit for you." This time, Hanamaru couldn't keep herself from blushing. The 'perfect outfit' according to Dia was not the same thing as what one might call an 'appropriate' outfit. She couldn't question what exactly her outfit would entail today, so she could only let her thoughts run wild as both Dia and Ruby began eating breakfast like nothing had happened.

"Gee willikers, zura..."

* * *

The outfit didn't turn out to be all that scandalous. All it was was a beige-colored sweater and a navy blue skirt. The skirt wasn't long, exactly, but it wasn't any shorter than the school skirts they wore every weekday. Even the black thigh-highs she had to wear weren't that beyond the pale. She actually liked them a lot. Not only were they cute, but they were a joint gift from her girlfriends. Ruby had taught Dia some of the finer points of cloth creation, and they both ended up sewing one of the socks each for her. So there was nothing weird or naturally exposing about the outfit that had been chosen for her. If only she'd been allowed to wear anything underneath...

"Dia, what if the wind picks up?" Hanamaru mumbled nervously, feeling like the skirt was a lot shorter than it actually was. She was acutely aware of the gentle breeze that brought the promise of spring on it. If it picked up in intensity, however, it would be springing something else on anyone walking nearby.

"We can only hope," Dia replied simply, a calm look on her face. Of course she could be calm: it'd have to be gale force winds to blow away a pair of jeans. Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile, but the truth was she wouldn't be too upset with getting a sneak peak of those sweet zura buns. She was just too shy to admit to it. Sighing, Hanamaru knew when to admit defeat. She also knew better than to question Dia any further. That wasn't proper etiquette for a lowly pet such as herself. She carefully ran a finger over the thick leather collar that was fastened around her neck, shuddering with a perverse thrill. Only for Dia would she wear a collar out in public.

People looked up from what they were doing to stare at Hanamaru as she and her girlfriends walked through the library, their eyes naturally being drawn to the collar around her neck. Their stares were making her blush, but Dia seemed rather proud of the fact. She wasn't shy about letting people know about certain aspects of their relationship, though the more lurid details were obviously left up to the imagination. There were some things that shouldn't be elaborated on: things that wouldn't be out of place in the doujins that Riko pretended she didn't own.

At least the library wasn't very populated. Those few people who looked up to stare were basically everybody that was there on a Saturday afternoon. The library just wasn't a place people wanted to go anymore. Even if she was embarrassed to have people looking at her, she was sad that people didn't want to get immersed in literature anymore. Even those who still read were no longer grabbing physical copies anymore. They'd somehow shove all those pages into a little electronic device called a 'Kindle' - which Hanamaru was positive was actually a chocolate egg. Others had the books on their phones and had someone read it to them like it was a bedtime story. That just wasn't the way she rolled. Nothing could beat holding a book in one's own hands and inhaling the sweet scent of literature.

Her interest in legendary creatures had been peaked recently, so she went directly for that part of the fantasy section. Hopefully they would have the specific books that she desired. Though while she looked through the shelves, she was acutely aware of her attire, and she had to catch herself to avoid bending over to look at the books on a lower shelf. That would not have ended very well. She had to carefully drop down to her knees to look at the bottom shelves, tugging down on her skirt just in case.

A short distance away, Dia and Ruby were conversing while also keeping an eye on their wonderful girlfriend. "What do you think we should get Hanamaru for her birthday?" Ruby frowned with worry at her own question. Normally it wasn't such a hard task. Hanamaru loved two things besides her girlfriends: books and food. That made it rather easy to pick out presents for her during birthdays and Christmas. It was different now, though. This would be the first time they were celebrating Hanamaru's birthday while dating, and Ruby felt that something more special than a book was in order. But what?

"That's a good question. It shouldn't be something simple." Dia echoed Ruby's thoughts, crossing her arms and eyeing Hanamaru. It seemed as if both of them had been thinking the same thing. Hanamaru's birthday was next week, and both of them were struggling with ideas on what to get her. This wasn't something they could come up with on their own. "It should be something surprising... We wouldn't want to get her something that she could see coming from a mile away."

"Something that we can give her. That would be special..." Ruby hummed to herself, wracking her brain for a good idea. She turned to Dia to see if she had any ideas, and it seemed that she did. Her eyes were alight, with that same brilliance that showed whenever she had a particularly good idea for the student council. "You've got an idea, sis?"

"Yes. Actually, what you said about it needing to be something that we specifically can give her gave me the idea." Dia smiled and gave Ruby a pat on the head, her usual way of letting Ruby know that she was proud. It made Ruby giggle, smiling brightly up at Dia. Even if they sometimes argued over who got Hanamaru on which day, she hadn't stopped admiring and looking up to her big sister. She was happy that she had been helpful in cultivating this idea. "Perhaps we should entertain the idea of switching our usual roles for her birthday."

"Our usual roles?" Now she was confused. What did Dia mean by that?

"You're more of a kind and careful girlfriend to Hanamaru, and I'm..." She bit her lip, not wanting to be so blunt in front of her sister. "... more forceful, let's say. For Hanamaru's birthday, why don't we switch it up? I'll be the one to shower her with praise and cute talk, while you dominate her for the day."

"Wh-What? I can't do that!" Ruby was very close to shouting out her resistance. Be dominating? She didn't have it in her. How could she do such a thing? She couldn't do those things that Dia did. If she even tried to suggest that Hanamaru wear something like that collar, she'd break down in a mess of apologies. "I don't know how to be dom... dominant, sis. I don't!"

"Don't worry. I have some learning materials for you to help you out. As long as you study them over the upcoming week, you'll be just fine." Dia's smile was genuine, making Ruby feel like she wouldn't be led astray by doing as Dia said. It was still frightening to her, but if it meant giving Hanamaru a special present, then she would do her Rubesty. "Just make sure Hanamaru doesn't know about our plan."

"I won't tell her." They weren't able to talk about it anymore after that, since Hanamaru was walking back over to them with several books in her arms. She smiled like they hadn't just been talking about something that was going to cause her a lot of anxiety over the upcoming week. Domination... It wasn't really her thing. She felt bad telling someone to do anything. Heck, she got flustered trying to get the attention of the waitstaff at restaurants, because she was afraid of bothering them. It was for Hanamaru, though... She just had to keep reminding herself that, and hopefully things would be okay.

* * *

Next Sunday, the three of them celebrated Hanamaru's birthday with the rest of Aqours. Presents were exchanged, cake was eaten, and jokes were shared freely - mostly between Chika, You, and Mari. It was a fun time, especially for Hanamaru, and she never once noticed the knowing looks Dia and Ruby kept giving each other throughout the day.

They were able to kick off their plan after dinner. Dia was the first to go, and admittedly she was more nervous than she wanted to be. Being a demure, soft person wasn't really in her DNA. This was for Hanamaru, though, and she loved that beautiful, simple temple maiden. She would do anything to make her happy, and hopefully this would be one of those things. As quietly as she could, she opened the door to Ruby's room and peeked inside.

Hanamaru didn't notice the disturbance at first. She was lying on Ruby's bed, eyes closed as she attempted to relax and digest her filling dinner. In fact, she may not have realized that Dia had entered the room at all until much later. Dia had a feeling this was going to happen, so rather than waiting around to be noticed, she coughed daintily into her hand, getting an instant reaction out of Hanamaru.

"Zura?!" She shot up like a rocket, only to find Dia standing there with a slightly annoyed look on her face. As if she realized that she was making that face, Dia quickly changed it to an expression more placid. "Dia? Are you okay?" She usually wasn't one who was ghosting around like that. Was something the matter?

"Uh, yes... Yes, I'm okay." This felt weird to her, and it even caused her to take on a suddenly bashful expression. "I just... wanted to see how you were doing. Are you resting alright?" She sat down on the bed next to Hanamaru, casually stroking her arm. At least, she tried to make it seem casual. In reality, she was paying attention to every movement her hand made, making sure she wasn't rubbing too hard or just barely touching her. "You don't want to get an upset stomach now."

"That's why I'm resting, zura. I'm taking care of myself." She smiled at Dia, but was quickly confused when her normally dominating girlfriend wrapped her arms around one of her arms and started to nuzzle against her. "Dia? Are you sure you're okay? Are you, uh... Are you horny, zura?"

"No, I am not." She was, actually, but she decided it wasn't best to say that. "I just wanted to tell you something... for your birthday, that is." God, now she was acting all embarrassed, and it wasn't even really an act. This was so weird. "You see, I... don't usually tell you this, but I really do appreciate you. You're amazing, and I hope you know that." Smiling softly, she planted a kiss on Hanamaru's cheek, thankful that at least Hanamaru was blushing more. That would distract from the fact that she was blushing as well.

"Th-That's really sweet of you to say." Blushing, Hanamaru couldn't stop herself from breaking into a warm smile. She disentangled her arm from Dia's grasp so that she could give her a big hug, taking the opportunity to do so while there wasn't the risk of getting her butt paddled. "I know you do, though. I've never doubted how you felt about me, zura. You just... have a different way of showing it."

"That's true." They both laughed at that, with Dia soon reciprocating the hug. She laid her head on top of Hanamaru's, closing her eyes and rubbing Hanamaru's back in slow, calming circles. "This is nice, actually. I can see why Ruby likes cuddling with you so often. You're very warm... Though I hope you don't think that I'm going soft. You still wear that collar for me."

"Of course, Master." Hanamaru giggled again, feeling that she could fall asleep comfortably against Dia. These were things she knew, or she liked to believe, anyway, but it was nice to hear it spoken truthfully from Dia herself. She loved it when Dia was rough and even dismissive of her at times, but this was rather nice too. It wasn't something she expected to happen too much, but for now, she'd soak it in and accept this out of the box birthday present. "I love you, Dia."

"I love you too, Hanamaru. Happy birthday." They stayed like that for a couple hours longer, eventually laying down and cuddling together. Hanamaru was surprised at how soft Dia could be. She would run her fingers through Hanamaru's hair and occasionally plant kisses on her cheek and neck. Plus she was so nice to hug and snuggle against. It was so nice, in fact, that she ended up falling asleep again. Dia didn't even wake her up to try and remove herself from the iron grip of Hanamaru's sleep. She just smiled fondly and stroked her hair soothingly. "You're a good girl, Hanamaru."

Even in her sleep, Hanamaru cooed happily at Dia's words. Dia could feel herself beginning to nod off, but she didn't want to fall asleep in case Hanamaru woke up. So while her girlfriend slept, Dia thought about various things to pass the time. Homework, business decorum, how adorable Hanamaru was... She was able to successfully keep herself from growing too bored until Hanamaru woke up with an adorable yawn.

"Good thing you woke up. You don't want to ruin your sleep schedule." Dia couldn't help but act like a parent sometimes, even when she was supposed to be more loving. She still managed to smile affectionately despite it all.

"I could sleep for a day straight," Hanamaru replied resolutely, unwrapping her arms from around Dia in order to stretch out her entire body. "I'm excited to sleep for real, though. Oh, but I wonder where Ruby is."

"I'm sure she's just studying in the living room, since we've been using her room." Hanamaru missed the knowing look in Dia's eyes, the look disappearing too quickly for her to realize it had been there. "Why don't we go find out where she is?" Nodding eagerly, Hanamaru stood up and stretched again, holding out her hand for Dia to take before they walked out of the room.

They did find Ruby in the living room, studying just as Dia said she would be. Smiling and waving at them, Ruby invited them over to sit with her. For a time, Dia left the two to study together as she went to speak with her parents. After that, she came back and suggested they watch a movie together. It was all part of the plan, of course. The movie would be a good way to pass time before bed, when Ruby would hopefully be prepared to strike. Plus, it would give her a chance to try and be a little touchy-feely with Hanamaru. There were no arguments, of course.

Hanamaru sat on the middle cushion of the couch, right between Dia and Ruby. She did her best to cuddle with both of her girlfriends an equal amount as the movie progressed, not wanting either one to feel left out. It seemed that Ruby was surprisingly greedy that night, however. She almost gasped in surprise when she felt a hand on her chest, and it wasn't Dia's. "R-Ruby?" She whispered, glancing at Dia to see if she had noticed. However, her eyes were still on the TV, not even flitting over for a quick peek.

"Hm?" Ruby responded calmly, but on the inside she was a hot mess. She'd never touched Hanamaru like that without permission, and she was sure that she was blushing due to that. It wouldn't do much to be embarrassed when she was supposed to be the complete opposite of her normal self. She hadn't been slacking on her studies. Over the week leading up to Hanamaru's birthday, she'd immersed herself in the two items Dia had given her as research: a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey and a link to the Rihanna song S&M. She'd done all she could to prepare, but it was just so against her nature. There was still doubt in her mind that she was having a heck of a time pushing past.

"Nothing..." Hanamaru gulped, as nervous on the outside as Ruby was on the inside. She was having trouble concentrating on the movie now, hyper-aware of the hand on her breast. Ruby squeezed again, and she had to bite down on her lip to stifle a moan. She looked over towards Ruby again, and this time she got a simple smile in return. It looked like she'd been taking lessons from Dia or something. That smile sent shivers down her spine. In a good way, of course.

Throughout the movie, Ruby made very forward moves that were so uncharacteristic of her. She would keep her hand on Hanamaru's breast, but when she removed it, it would end up in a much lower position. At one point - after a lot of hesitation that she was unaware of - she even put her hand right into Hanamaru's pants. This time she gasped aloud, unable to hide her surprise any longer. Frightened by her own noise, she looked over at Dia, who was staring right back at her. Dia just smiled at her and turned back to the movie.

Hanamaru stared right back at her in total shock, but her attentions were pulled back to Ruby when she began to rub against her panty-covered pussy. Biting down on her lip again, a soft moan still managed to escape. Ruby was blushing while she did it, unable to stop herself from showing her embarrassment. She didn't stop what she was doing, though, wanting to fulfill her end of the birthday present bargain. So she kept rubbing Hanamaru, and Hanamaru kept enjoying this surprising change of pace.

That was the point where she realized there was a deliberate role reversal going on. Considering what Dia had said confirming such things on her part earlier, she could tell now that Ruby was taking on a more dominant role for the day. She still couldn't help but look at Ruby and see the same sweet, timid girl she'd been friends with since middle school. There was something different in her eyes, though... That blush revealed the truth about how she truly felt to an extent, but there was something in her eyes that reminded Hanamaru of Dia. Was this an unlocking of the dominance that all Kurosawas had?

By the time the movie reached its credits sequence, Hanamaru was flustered beyond belief. Hot and bothered didn't do it justice: she was volcanically bothered. For whatever reason, Ruby seemed suddenly distant once the movie was done. Confused and arousal, Hanamaru could only mutter that she was going to get ready for bed before scurrying off for the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Even if she had an idea of what was going on, it was so strange to see Ruby acting like that. It was also really hot, though... She hadn't known that Ruby had it in her. All that teasing had gotten her really hot and bothered, making her really want to slip her own hand down her pants and get herself off. Old commands from Dia made her resist, though. She'd been told before that she was not to pleasure herself without Dia's consent, and she knew that she didn't have that. Even with Dia acting different today, even though it was her birthday, she wasn't going to take that chance.

She was able to calm her heart as she stripped down to shower and get ready for bed, but she couldn't stop her mind from running a mile a minute. As she stepped into the shower and let the warm water drip down her body, she was still fixated on what Ruby had been doing during the movie. She could barely even remember key parts of the movie because her mind had been a little bit preoccupied at the time. Maybe that teasing was only the opening act. God, she hoped that there was more to come that night. She'd even be willing to miss some sleep as long as Ruby made her cum.

Despite knowing that she shouldn't be touching herself, she couldn't resist making things a little bit worse for herself. Leaning against one of the shower walls, she started to pinch and tweak her nipples, whimpering to herself. It felt good, but she wished it was Ruby doing it to her. All it was doing was turning her on even more, and she really, really hoped that there was more in store that night. Otherwise, it was going to be a long, hot night. Not in a good way, of course.

She finished showering and started to towel off, getting ready for bed while trying to push her insane horniness out of her mind. If things happened like she wanted, then that'd be great. If it didn't, it was okay. Ruby was still a shy girl despite it all, and it wouldn't surprise or offend Hanamaru if she ended up getting cold feet. Her birthday had already been nice with all her friends hanging out to celebrate. Having these role reversals with her girlfriends was just icing on the cake. ... And now she was hungry for cake.

Wrapping her towel tightly around her body, Hanamaru walked towards Dia's room, where she would sleep that night. She didn't really have any problem walking around in just a towel, even if it wasn't her own house. The Kurosawa's was basically a second home to her anyway, so there was no problem there in her mind. The only problem was Dia's door. Particularly that it was locked.

Hanamaru frowned, her fist freezing just in front of the door. Her first instinct was to knock and ask Dia to let her in, but the fact that Dia might be asleep stopped her. Maybe Dia was really tired and decided to go to sleep early, meaning she didn't want Hanamaru to come in and disturb her. She couldn't remember that having ever been the case, though... Maybe it was because she was trying to lead her to Ruby's room, where sexy times were awaiting her. It was supposed to be Dia's night to sleep with her, but it could've very well been part of the role reversal.

Nervous and excited, she turned and went towards Ruby's room instead. The door was closed, but when she tried the knob, it turned effortlessly, allowing her passage inside. "Ruby?" She looked inside, finding Ruby sitting on her bed with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hanamaru! Hi!" She had the covers over her lap, which she was gripping tightly. Hanamaru's first instinct was one of concern, so she came inside and shut the door, going over to Ruby to make sure she was alright. "W-Wait!" She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide at Ruby's forceful but tremor-filled tone. Ruby seemed surprised too, letting go of the covers and mumbling an apology. Hanamaru barely heard her, however. Her eyes were on the covers, which seemed to fall and shape around something that was pointing straight up from Ruby's lap.

"Uh, Ruby... What's that, zura?" She pointed at Ruby's lap, noticing that her light blush started to darken at the mention of it. Ruby then pushed the covers off of herself and stood up. What appeared to be Dia's strap-on was wrapped around her naked waist. Now it was Hanamaru's turn to blush. "O-Oh."

"I borrowed this from Dia." Ruby smiled shyly, still blushing as she walked over to Hanamaru. She put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and gently pushed on it, making her start to back up towards the wall. "I'm sure she won't mind if we use it tonight..." Of course, this was all an embellishment. She'd had to bribe Dia with pudding in order to borrow the strap-on for the night. She wouldn't have been so calm and in control if she'd really borrowed it without permission, but Hanamaru didn't need to know that.

"Ruby, you're..." _Different_ is what she wanted to say, but she'd already known that from earlier. After all, Ruby didn't normally touch her where Dia could see them. It was just so hard to imagine Ruby wearing a strap-on, that if the truth wasn't right in front of her, she wouldn't believe it. Her hair was down, as it always was during the night, and it gave her a slightly older vibe than her pigtails did. It made her look older, and more in control. Hanamaru felt a stirring between her legs, but found herself unable to voice the truth: that she wanted Ruby to do lots of very inappropriate things to her.

Thankfully, she didn't need to do anything. Ruby set upon her without another word, twisting Hanamaru around and pushing her against the wall with a bit more force. She then set about undoing Hanamaru's towel, pulling it open and letting it fall to the floor. "I've always wanted to do this," Ruby whispered, more to herself than to Hanamaru. She moved closer, the strap-on prodding at her ass. "I never get to see your butt when we... when we do it."

"Y-You like it, zura?" She felt a great warmth flooding her body, making her want Ruby so incredibly badly. After having teased herself in the shower, she wasn't going to question anything and risk having herself go to bed sex-deprived that night. She didn't even need to ask about why Dia's door was locked anymore. Ruby's door was unlocked, and she was pretty sure she knew what was going on. Besides, it was still her birthday, and if she was to get what she wanted... Well, this was it.

"You have such a beautiful butt." Ruby's voice didn't rise above a whisper, though it shot back up to a higher pitch as she carefully caressed Hanamaru's ass. "I mean, you're beautiful all over! Not just your butt." She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that Ruby was embarrassed. Ruby caressed her for a moment longer, then let her hand hover over her plump cheeks. There was something that was causing her some indecisiveness, but then she finally went for broke and gave her a gentle slap on the ass. This was what her studying was for, after all.

"Please, Ruby, do it harder, zura..." Her body was pleasantly surprised to have Ruby taking charge, but she was still tentative. The slaps were nice, but way softer than she was used to. Her extra padding allowed her butt to take a beating, and she hoped that Ruby would let loose a little more. She was craving it now.

Ruby went for it again, putting more force behind her spanking. Her eyes were transfixed by the yelp that she got out of Hanamaru, and the way her ass jiggled when she hit it. It made her want to do it again, just to hear and see the reaction it got from Hanamaru. There hadn't been any complaints so far: to the contrary, in fact. So she did it again, trying to apply the same amount of force as before. Again, she was gifted with a yelp of pleasure and the jiggling of Hanamaru's beautiful butt. She was sold on this whole spanking thing.

This wasn't just about spanking, though. There were other dominant things that she was supposed to do, and she would have to do them without a creepy love dungeon or whatever. She'd originally wondered what her hero Hanayo Koizumi would do, but the phrase 'eat that pussy like white rice' came to mind, and she resolved to never let herself think ever again. It was time for action. Sexy action that she had no experience with. She just needed to believe in herself and the embarrassingly-big strap-on wrapped around her waist.

Truthfully, she wasn't completely oblivious to sex in its entirety. Going beyond the research material she had been given, she used her computer to look up 'two girls doing things', because she was too embarrassed to type in the actual terms. However, this gave her nothing but stupid clickbait, so she had to bite the bullet and go further: 'two girls sex strap-on'. A couple of videos and a complete deleting of her browser history later, she was as ready as she'd ever be. It was different watching it than actually being the one to perform, though.

Hanamaru didn't want to think that she was getting impatient, but it was taking a bit longer than she'd hoped for Ruby to start giving it to her. The strap-on was still gently poking her backside, and when she looked over her shoulder, she could tell that Ruby was lost in thought. She was finally about to say something when Ruby made her move. Grabbing onto Hanamaru's hip with one hand, she wrapped the other around the fake cock and attempted to guide it into Hanamaru's pussy.

Hanamaru moved her hips slightly to try and give Ruby an easier target, and she was rewarded when she felt the strap-on slide inside her. She allowed her first moan to slip past her lips, and she relaxed against the wall in order to let Ruby take control. Ruby's small hands at least had enough strength to give her ass several hard swats. She enjoyed that greatly, but the pleasure was heightened when Ruby started to move her hips and thrust the strap-on in and out of Hanamaru's pussy. "Oh God, Ruby, that feels so good, zura..."

She hoped that her words would encourage Ruby and give her confidence that what she was doing was pleasurable. Another thrust, harder this time, gave her what she hoped was an affirmative answer. She pressed her forehead to the wall and started to play with her nipples, pinching them to send shocks down the sensitive nubs. Meanwhile, Ruby's other hand had transitioned to her hip, giving her a good grip as she started to move her hips in a determined rhythm. It was like she was hyper-focused on thrusting in proper time, but Hanamaru wasn't going to lift her head up to check if that was true.

It may have been because of her research, or because of her inexperience in taking control. Perhaps it was both. Either way, the way Ruby fucked Hanamaru was different than the way Dia did it. It was more methodical, with something that resembled a kind of reserved strength. Her thrusts were timed almost perfectly, and she would slowly increase the power behind them after a certain amount of time. Hanamaru couldn't help but notice it, but she also couldn't help but moan when Ruby got in deep. She wanted to be louder, to let Ruby know that she was doing a good job, but she didn't want to risk waking everybody else up. Especially on a school night.

"It feels so good, Ruby... Please do me harder, zura. Touch my chest, please..." Her begging was whispered with as much pleading as she could filter in, moving her hands to the wall in the hope that Ruby would give her what she was craving. Ruby let out a quiet squeak behind her, but then her hands moved up from Hanamaru's hips and onto her chest. She let out a shaky breath as she felt Ruby's pelvis smacking against her ass, her breasts being squeezed hard.

"Your boobs are so soft, Hanamaru..." Ruby kept squeezing them, as if she hadn't touched them plenty of times before. Hanamaru whimpered out, wishing that she would pinch her nipples instead. At least her pussy was getting a decent pounding. Ruby's breathing was getting to be as ragged as her own was, and the only reason neither of them had begged the other for a break was thanks to the stamina they'd gained from Aqours. To be honest, though, Hanamaru would rather pass out from the pleasure than ask for Ruby to stop.

"Pinch my nipples, please!" She cried out, unable to wait any longer. Pushing her ass back against Ruby, she began to grind hard against her and give off every indication that her body was for Ruby to use and manipulate until her legs gave out. If there was something that Ruby did best, it was following instructions, and she quickly gave Hanamaru the pinching she desired. 'Following instructions' was not supposed to be front and center on a dominator's résumé, but the pleasure was too great for her to care now. Ruby was doing her Rubesty, anyway.

That pleasure was building inside of her with each thrust Ruby gave to her. She was increasing the power behind it steadily, to the point where she was actually giving Hanamaru a good, hard fucking. Hanamaru shut her eyes and concentrated solely on everything that was happening to her body. Ruby was making her feel so good, and all she could do was keep moaning and babbling out nonsense and frequent zuras. She was so close, enough to where anything was going to tip her over the edge.

It was Ruby biting at her neck that did the trick. She bit down while at the same time pinching both of her nipples. It was enough to make Hanamaru begin to shout out her pleasure before she tamped down on the volume. "I'm cumming, zura! Nnf, I'm cumming!" Her pussy tightened around the fake cock still pistoning inside her, and then she was coating it in her juices. She squeezed her eyes shut and rode out the waves of pleasure crashing down on her body for as long as she possibly could, until she was huffing and panting in the afterglow.

Ruby pulled out of her once they both got control of their breathing. When Hanamaru allowed herself to be turned around, she figured they'd hug it out, then go right to bed. Instead, she found herself being pushed down to the floor instead. Her tired legs were glad to take a breather, and she fell to her knees without resistance. She looked up at Ruby, who was looking down at her with a strange combination of desire and nervousness. It was cute, though the big, fake cock poking her cheek sort of gave it a different atmosphere.

"Hanamaru, before we go to bed, I was hoping..." No, she wasn't just hoping. This was not what her studying had taught her. She had to be strong. "I mean, I want you to... to eat me out before we go to bed!" She couldn't help but to blush at her vulgar vocabulary, but she wasn't going to take back what she said. Doing Hanamaru like that had been really exciting, and she had gotten very turned on. She needed some relief too before bed. This was how Dia acted towards Hanamaru as well.

"O-Okay, zura!" Hanamaru watched as Ruby undid the strap-on and dropped it to their side, leaving her pussy wet and available. She instantly reached around and grabbed two handfuls of Ruby's cute ass, pulling her closer and shoving her tongue into her pussy without delay. That fucking may have left her tired, but having Ruby tell her what to do sent a familiar thrill through her, and she was prepared to do what she was told without complaint or hesitation.

She dispensed with any build-up, giving Ruby's pussy a good tongue lashing while she gave her ass a few squeezes in order to hear those delightful squeals coming from above her. Her pussy tasted so good, and Hanamaru feasted on it like she'd been food-deprived for hours. With the way Ruby's body was tensing up, it wouldn't be long until she would get her reward, so she directed her tongue's focus onto Ruby's clit. She lashed at it with her tongue, then took it between her lips and sucked hard on it.

Ruby pressed her fist to her mouth to quiet her yelps and squeals, feeling her legs shaking as Hanamaru gave her the pleasure she was craving. Hanamaru was just so good with her mouth. It was incredible. She couldn't even pretend to be dominant when she was being pleasured like this. Luckily Hanamaru was too busy shoving her face between Ruby's legs to look up and notice things like that.

Her moans were muffled as she came, but there was no disguising how her juices splashed all over Hanamaru's waiting tongue. She held onto Ruby, mouth open, until it was clear that she was done. Then she swallowed down the juices in her mouth, licking Ruby clean before she stood up and gave her a hug. "That was incredible, zura. You make a good dom."

"I-I do? I mean, I... know. I know." Hanamaru giggled at Ruby's attempts to seem dominant, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder and closing her eyes. Her entire body glowed with satisfaction. "I hope you had a good birthday, Hanamaru. You're such an incredible girlfriend, and I love you so so much!"

"I love you too, zura! It was a great birthday. Thank you so much for that... well, you know." She blushed and smiled, lightly kissing Ruby on the cheek. "I want to thank Dia too for her part as well. I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow, since she's sleeping."

"Oh, she's not sleeping." Ruby giggled, leaving Hanamaru so she could go to her dresser and put her pajamas on. "She's probably reading. We can go and tell her goodnight now if you'd like." Hanamaru nodded slowly, not very surprised to find out that Ruby knew Dia was still awake. They really had planned this all along. A smile came to her lips as she grabbed a new change of clothes that she kept in Ruby's room. She put them on while Ruby hid the strap-on under her shirt, like the weird bump above her stomach wasn't conspicuous at all.

The two of them then left her room, heading for Dia's. Ruby knocked on the door, and Dia opened it to find the two of them standing there. She smiled and allowed them inside, waiting until the door was closed to take back the strap-on from Ruby. "Hmm... This wasn't cleaned like I asked it to be."

"S-Sorry, sis. I, uh... kinda forgot." She looked guiltily between Dia and Hanamaru, having been so wrapped up in the pleasures she and Hanamaru were giving to each other she had forgotten about Dia's request. "I can clean it now if... if that's okay." Dia fixed her with a stern look, then glanced over at Hanamaru and softened her stare. She knew Ruby hadn't meant to forget her request. It could be forgiven... at least once.

"Well, since it's Hanamaru's birthday, I suppose I can forgive your negligence. After all, it was for her benefit." She smiled again, without any hint of annoyance left in her eyes. Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief, able to smile back with ease. Hanamaru was just relieved the night didn't end with anyone crying. Nobody was ready to relive Yoshiko's most recent birthday party. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday, Hanamaru." Her attention turned fully to Hanamaru, who stood up straight and nodded hard.

"I did! Very much so, zura! I wanted to thank you for helping me have such a great birthday. I love you, Dia!" She didn't know if it was acceptable now to go in for a hug, but Dia took the mystery out of her quandary by holding out her arms for her. Smiling brightly, she hurried over to fall into Dia's arms, hugging her back tightly.

"I love you too, Hanamaru. Now why don't we all go to bed? We still have school in the morning, you know." Both Hanamaru and Ruby agreed, and soon the three of them had piled into Dia's bed, since it was the biggest of the two. Dia and Ruby laid down on either side of Hanamaru, to make sure she got maximum sleepy cuddles. It was an arraignment that suited Hanamaru just fine, and she was happy to snuggle up against her warm girlfriends.

It had truly been a great birthday overall. She was a Kunikida through and through, but she felt completely accepted in the Kurosawa household. It was incredible that she ended up being so lucky in her life, but she was forever thankful. Falling asleep next to her two beautiful girlfriends, she never wanted those feelings to end.


End file.
